


Heartbeat

by TopHatNerd



Series: A Bad Dream [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, The death is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Shigeru had loved going to sleep listening to Kentarou’s heartbeat. It told him that Kentarou was here with him and that he was real, not a product of his teenage dreams.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stop but I couldn't.

The sickening beeping of the heart monitor is making Shigeru nauseous. It drags on and on with no intentions of stopping.

 _Make it stop,_ he moans inaudibly, _make it stop._ And then he pleads. _Please wake up. Please._

The heartbeat he loves to listen to is no longer there. And so he longs to hear it.

That heartbeat used to ease his mind. It told him that everything is real, that he's not dreaming.

And he is not dreaming now either. The scene in front of his eyes, the white-washed hospital room, the corpse on the bed, the machines that are connected to it, trying to sustain the fleeting life that has left the fleshy and bony cocoon, is very much real.

The lifeless hand that Shigeru's clutching isn't a product of his imagination either. His knuckles are white and he's shaking. It was the same hand that he used to hold and be held by it. This is real.

This isn't something coming out of a tragic romantic film or book. They said "Seeing is believing" and the scene before his eyes is in no way imaginary.

This is real.

-o-

Shigeru had loved going to sleep listening to Kentarou’s heartbeat. It told him that Kentarou was here with him and that he was real, not a product of his teenage dreams.

They would lie on their sides, facing each other. He would throw his left arm on Kentarou’s waist and snuggle into his boyfriend's chest. Kentarou would rest one his leg on Shigeru and cradled his head. They just laid on the small bed. Their limbs entangled but it was comfortable and warm. Shigeru felt belonged and homely. The reassurance and the warmth of Kentarou's embrace welcomed Shigeru and kept him safe.

Kentarou's heartbeat was like a lullaby to Shigeru. Hearing the regular beating and listening to Kentarou's even breathing lured him to sleep. He became accustomed to that routine and soon he couldn’t go to sleep without listening to Kentarou’s heartbeat.

After Kentarou left the apartment, Shigeru would lie with eyes wide open each night. His ears longed for the sounds of Kentarou's heartbeat. When morning came, he battled his fatigue with a cup of Kentarou's bitter coffee every morning. Shigeru’s lips and taste bud wanting the sweet taste of his favorite tea but the way he used to make them had been long forgotten.

He still does it now.

Despite the horrible taste, the coffee helps. But it also makes him feel a sense of longing and nostalgia which he welcomed like an old friend.


End file.
